


Bedroom Dancing

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heterosexual Sex, Other, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: “Fuck me.” Draco replied, sucking kisses along her throat before nibbling his way to her shoulder. (crossdressing and pegging abound)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

-

Pulling off her suit jacket, Hermione fought not to cross her arms over her very exposed chest. She knew her outfit was tame compared to what others were wearing but she’d always felt awkward flashing even a little cleavage at unsuspecting strangers. She hadn’t even planned on going out but she could admit that the Weasley twins were a force to be reckoned with when they set their mind to something. Moreover, both of them had decided it was past time she saw what wizarding nightlife had to offer. She knew they probably would have left it alone but for one simple fact, Hermione had recently come out as being romantically open minded, as she liked to put it. 

“Fancy a drink?” George yelled over the booming sound system.

“I’ll get it myself.” She called back, easing out of the booth to make her way towards the bar. 

The club was packed which, considering the expansion spells, was saying something. Witches and Wizards and every thing in between, all thrown together in a mass of sweating bodies as they gyrated on the dance floor. Finally pushing her way through a group of drunken witches, Hermione reached the bar. The tender seemed to be occupied on the other end and she fought not to roll her eyes.

A delicately manicured hand caught her eye as it rested next to her own and Hermione glanced up, blinking slowly at what she saw. Draco Malfoy stood next to her looking very different from the last time she had seen him, just after their NEWTS. Gone was the sneering elitist young man she’d ignored on the best of days, despised on the worst.   
In his place stood a willowy creature that topped her height by at least three inches, though that could have been the high heels. The silvery mini dress he wore alternately clung and slithered around his slender frame, catching the strobe lights as they flashed, making him stand out even more than his height. 

His platinum blond hair was curled into messy ringlets that settled on his shoulders and a smoky black pigment encircled his eyes. His lips were a lush pale shade, obviously his own, aided only by some sort of gloss. The corners of his mouth quirked up as he reached out with his other hand, letting his nails drag lightly up her arm to her shoulder.

“See something you like?” he asked, his voice no longer grating along her nerves with its smooth purr. 

“Malfoy?”

“Granger.”

Confirming that he did indeed know whom he was speaking to, she wondered just what he wanted.

“You look… lovely.”

“Thank you.” He replied, letting his fingers run down her arm then before tangling with hers. 

Her attention shifted however, when a body sidled up to her left side, a decidedly feminine body that seemed to press insistently against her arm. Turning a little, she barely noticed Draco’s grip tightening around her fingers as she took in the woman standing next to her. She was lovely as well with thick black hair hanging down her back and bright blue eyes.

“Hello.” She said, her voice husky and seductive as she blinked up at Hermione, ruby lips splitting into a grin. “I’m Genevieve.”

“I’m-“

“Taken.” Draco said, voice clipped as he let his hand rest on Hermione’s bare shoulder, fingers twisting in the strap of her chemise. 

It looked as though the girl would argue but Draco never gave her the chance, tugging Hermione away from the bar and onto the dance floor.

“What are you doing?” Hermione hissed, glancing over her shoulder one last time at the beautiful and obviously put out woman.

“Dancing.”

His reply was so nonchalant that Hermione barely registered how he turned, pressing his back to her front. She did notice though when he wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel the fine bones in his back as they pressed against her front, teasing her nipples into stiffening. She knew it should have been awkward, what with the height difference but the way his body bent and swayed to the music made it look almost natural. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“We’re just dancing.” Draco said, turning to rest his arms on Hermione’s shoulders. All she could do was settle her hands on his waist and try to keep up. “We could always be doing something else.”

Obviously amused by her shocked expression he took her distraction as an opportunity to press her hand down, holding it tightly as he ran both their hands up his smooth soft thigh. Her fingers clenched involuntarily and he let out a moan as her nails dug into his skin. Closing her eyes to gain some semblance of control Hermione gasped at the feeling of pressure around her lungs, apparation. 

The room they landed in was dimly lit. A bedroom done up in black and silver. As she was unfamiliar with her surroundings she could only assume it was his bedroom, too modern to be a part of Malfoy Manor. Pressing a kiss to her throat, he pulled back and cocked an eyebrow before pulling away. 

“Where are we?”

“My flat,” Draco replied, tugging the tie of the halter dress, not even bothering to cover himself as it slid to his heeled feet. Stepping out of the puddle of silver, he stepped closer, sliding one strap of her chemise down and then the other.

Cool air made her nipples tighten painfully and his tongue ran across his bottom lip as he brushed his fingers over one of the taut little peaks. Stepping closer still, he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her collarbone, the center of her chest, before lapping at her left nipple lightly. A sigh escaped her as he sucked it into his mouth, tugging gently as he pushed her top down her sides, over her hips to the floor. 

Feeling left out in their little game of exploration, Hermione let her hands run along his arms, feeling the compact lean muscles tremble at her touch. Slipping her hands to his sides she let them rest at his waist, thumbs gliding across the sharp hipbones they encountered. He went for her trousers then, snapping the button as she pulled back a little to step out of her shoes, and then they joined her top on the floor as well. He seemed especially interested in her boy cut briefs, a feminine replica of traditional y fronts, black with white piping. Sliding his fingers under the waistband, he toyed with the neatly trimmed curls he found there.

Leading her towards the bed Draco pushed her back onto the black and silver sheets, climbing up from the foot to straddle her waist. She could see that he still had his heels on as he leaned down, finally, finally kissing her. Opening her mouth to his tongue she let him tangle it with hers, running her hand up his thigh to pull him closer. Moaning into her mouth, he ran his hands up, palming her breasts as his thumbs flicked across her nipples. Sliding her hands around to cup his arse she pulled at him, tempting her to smile as he moaned again and pushed back against her steady hands. 

“How do you want to do this?” Hermione asked, pulling back with a gasp as he moved on to her neck.

“Fuck me.” Draco replied, sucking kisses along her throat before nibbling his way to her shoulder. 

“But we don’t have-“

Snatching his wand off the bedside table Draco quickly transfigured everything they’d need and Hermione stared, wide eyed at the lube and decent sized strap on he’d conjured. Scrambling off her lap, he quickly kicked his shoes off before turning back. Pressing a kiss to the little mound of her belly, he tugged her pants down and off. 

Hermione wasn’t a complete novice at sex, she’d had it before with both men and women but she’d never actually done what Draco was asking of her. Sure, she’d used toys on past girlfriends but somehow she was sure that it’d be a lot different with him. Grabbing the strap on gingerly she took her time, adjusting the straps until it felt perfect, almost an extension of herself. When she looked up, she saw that he’d already lain back on the bed, two fingers buried deep inside himself as he watched her. 

His heavy lidded gaze slid straight to her cunt and she moved towards him on her knees, nudging his thighs further apart. He was already hard, dripping steadily along his stomach when Hermione picked up the lube. Drizzling a little over her fingers, she set the bottle down before letting her fingers graze the underside of his cock. He moaned, arching into her fingers and his own. It didn’t take much to convince him to replace his fingers with hers and she slipped them inside him, two to start. He bucked up against her hand and she pressed in harder, feeling her knuckles rest against the smooth skin of his arse. 

Feeling the little knot of nerves inside him, she caressed it with her fingertips. He whimpered, legs spreading wider as he pressed back against her fingers, rocking against her hand as she slowly twisted her wrist. Another finger added and his breath caught, making her look up in concern. He’d bitten his bottom lip as his hands clenched in the sheets and she leaned down, pressing a kiss to the inside of his raised knee. 

“Now.” He moaned, running a hand through her blessedly tamed hair and she pulled her fingers out. Coating them again she wrapped her hand around the pliable shaft and stroked, she could feel the base press against her clit, just enough to make her moan. “Damn it, stop playing with yourself and fuck me!”

Smirking at his scowling countenance, she grabbed his knee, holding him open as she moved closer. Holding herself steady, she pressed forward; watching his face as she slowly sank inside him. He panted, eyes closed and she stilled a moment, watching closely for any signs of discomfort. It wasn’t long before he opened his eyes and reached out, hands grasping her hips and tugging her forward. 

It was simple enough, pulling back only to thrust forward, rolling her hips a little on the withdrawal. He seemed to enjoy it though, panting harshly as he wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking and tugging as his face twisted into a grimace of pleasure. The muscles in her lower back and thighs strained as she sped up her thrusts, using his leg and the bed for leverage as she rocked forward. The noises he made only drove her on, whimpers and moans that only served to make her gasp as she pressed into him again and again. She could hear the sound of her thighs, slapping against the back of his own and she leaned down, flicking her tongue across his bottom lip as he latched onto her mouth. Grinding down into him she pulled back with a whimper as the toy pressed harshly against her clit. 

Rolling her hips in tighter circles, she couldn’t help the sounds rising up from her throat, breathless moans that mingled with his groaned pleas of faster, harder, more. Watching his fist move over his reddened weeping cock she almost missed the whispered word he spoke seconds before the toy she wore gave a brilliant buzz. Hips stuttering as if she couldn’t decide whether to get closer to that feeling or away from it, Hermione’s body seized up as her orgasm tore through her. Letting out a final choked cry of completion, she felt the first sticky warm spurts of his release against her stomach. 

Dropping down onto him, she struggled to catch her breath as one fine boned hand stroked along her back. Her back and thighs ached, but it was the ache between her legs that made her grin, a pleasant throb of warmth that tingled nicely when she shifted. Easing back, she slowly pulled out, wanting desperately to collapse onto the pillows next to him. Reaching for his wand, Draco vanished the toy and the lube with a wordless command, using another to clean them both quickly. Shifting to lay down beside him Hermione stared up at the ceiling, exhausted from their dancing and their play. As she closed her eyes to settle in to sleep, she made a mental note to thank the twins.


End file.
